I Wont Wait Anymore
by Hannah Jane
Summary: Theresa is giving up on Ethan and is going to focus her energy to support her children and moving on. Will there be hope for ET? Read and find out. Please no flaming me I don't take critisizm very well.
1. Chapter 1 through 7

I Wont Wait Anymore

Hannah

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Passions! It belongs to JER and NBC. I'm just borrowing them._

Spoilers: Based on recent rumors and current situations on the show.

Authors Note: Okay I'm going to try to write a passions fanfiction. I've tried a couple of times but I can't keep it through, because of having new episodes on everyday. I'm not watching right now and this story is based on rumors I've heard and I'm doing my own thing for those rumors! Okay so this is an Ethan/Theresa story and kind of a Theresa/Noah story it's also a Foxay and Milar story and maybe eventually a Foah story to. Martin has cut ties with Katherine and is patching up his family.

Summery: Theresa is giving up on Ethan and is going to focus her energy on supporting her children and moving on, and getting Jane back. Even if she has to kidnap her.

Prologue

Theresa was sitting in the living room of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house with Little Ethan she was holding him in her lap. He said "Whats wrong mommy?" "Nothing sweetheart, I guess I have to give up on being a family with Ethan and get your little sister back." Ethan Martin said "It's okay mommy your a wonderful person I'm sure you'll find someone." She smiled and said "Thank you sweetheart. Go play with your toys." "I love you mom." "I love you to honey." She kissed her son and set him down and he went back to his room.

"What am I going to do. I need to find a job and my own place to live and prove to the courts I'm a better mother then Gwen if I'm going to get Jane back." There was a knock on the door and Theresa said "I wonder who that is." She at up and answered the door and on the otherside was Noah Bennet. "Hello Resa." "Noah!" She said and hugged him "When did you get back into town?" "About a month ago." "I missed you." "I missed you to Theresa. How have you been?" "I've been better. Would you like to come in? We have a lot to catch up on." "Sure." Noah went inside the house and sat down, "I'd like you to meet someone?" "Who?" She shouted "Ethan Martin." Little Ethan came into the living room and said "What is it mommy?" "I want you to meet someone. Noah this is my son Ethan Martin I also have a daughter but Gwen and Rebecca stole her." "Gwen and Rebbecca Hotchkiss?" "Yup. They've been spending the last few years making my life a living hell, they took my son but I got him back. Now I need to get my daughter back." "Those bitches! What kind of heartless monsters take a child from their mother." "Thats the thing Noah. Gwen and Rebbecca are heartless bitches and Ethan doesn't see that." "You still have a thing for my half bro?" "Noah I will always love him, but now I've given up on him." "How come?" "because he's devoted to staying true to his marriage vows. I fooled myself for months that there was a future for us. Even though he loves me and wants to be with me Ethan Martin and our daughter Jane."

"I thought you said he was married? How come you and Ethan have a daughter?" "It's hard to explain. I'll show you a picture of her." Theresa reached into her purse and took out a picture of Jane and handed it to Noah. "She's beautiful just like her mother." Noah said smiling "thank you." "I can tell how much you love your son and your daughter." "Yes I would do anything for them." He said "Don't worry Resa you'll get your daughter back. I'll even help you." "Thank you, but how? Almost all the judges in Harmony are on the Crane Payroll and Rebecca is Mrs. Julian Crane, and as a result theres no way I can get my daughter back by using the courts, because they rule in the Crane favor because of the money and power." "I tell you those Crane's are totally evil the world would be so much better if their secrets came out and were destroyed, but don't worry Theresa will think of a way you can get your daughter back."

Theresa hugged him and said "Thank you Noah." "I have something I need to tell you." "What is it?" "Do you remember when we were growing up and I always pulled pranks on you?" "Of course." "Well the reason why is that I've always had a thing for you sense we were children and it's grown now that I'm seeing you again for the first time in years. You've grown so beautiful." Theresa blushed and said "Thank you. Whats your point?" "I was wondering I know you still have a thing for my brother but maybe we can go out sometime." "Like on a date?" "Yeah." Theresa looked at Noah and smiled she was going to start moving on with her life now. "Sure Noah I'd love to go out with you. It's time I moved on and forgot about Ethan." "Great." "What do you want to do?" "How about we go have coffee at the Book Cafe." "Sounds good." "Just a minute." Theresa said "Mama, Papa!" Pilar and Martin came into the living room Noah looked shocked when he saw Martin Fitzgerald and Martin was shocked when he saw Noah Bennet. He said "Mr. Fitzgerald. I'm surprised to see you I thought you had died."

"No Noah I was hiding in Mexico for years." "Let me guess something to do with Alistar Crane?" "You could say that." Martin said Noah said "Those Crane's are increadibly evil!" "I know the world would be so much better without the Cranes. They care more about themselves and their precious empire then anyone else allthough Julian has changed. Allistar is the worst!"

Martin looked at Theresa and said "What is it sweetheart?" "papa, do you think you and mama could watch Little Ethan for me. I'm going out with Noah." "Of course Mija." Pilar said "Thank you." She hugged her mom and even her father and said "I'll be back by 10." "Okay sweetheart go have fun." Martin said. "Thanks papa." Noah said "Shall we go?" "We shall." Theresa said. Noah took her purse and handed it to her and said "Thank you" and the two of them left. Noah said "Could you explain to me what happend with your father?" "Sure I'll tell you everything once we get to the Book Cafe. "Okay."

Part 1

Noah and Theresa arrived at the Book Cafe they got their drinks and Noah said "So what happend with your father?" "He left us all and mama was left in poverty having to support us all and Luis had to be the man of the house." "Then how can you forgive him?" "Don't get me wrong Noah. I do hate him he shouldn'tve walked out on us and because he did we have to send my sister Paloma to Mexico because mama couldn't afford to take care of five kids and her sister insisted on sending Paloma to live with her in Peurto Arena, Mexico, it was really hard for mama to send her away." "How come you didn't bring her home when you thought you were Mrs. Julian Crane the money was there?" "I wanted to, but mama and I didn't want to take Paloma away from school and her friends but as a result she thinks mama didn't want her, but she's trying now." "So what's the deal with your father? How can you forgive him?" "Well first of all he's my father and I'm giving him a second chance for mama's sake and it seems he truly wants to rebuild our family allthough he's still having rendezvous with Katherine Crane." "Katherine Crane? I thought she died?"

"She didn't it was a cover up by Allistar and we found out when papa came back that he had been having an affair with Mrs. Crane for years while mama cried herself to sleep everynight and lit a candle everynight for papa to come home." "The bastard!" "I know Noah, but I'm trying to give him a second chance. The church teaches forgivness you know even for someone like papa, but if he truly wants to rebuild our family then he should cut ties with Katherine Crane!" "I'll say." They ordered their drinks and Theresa told Noah everything else.

"Wow Theresa it sounds like your life has been a living hell for the last six years. It makes me wish I came home sooner to be there for you, and you almost married Ethan I read it in a lot of the society magazines, when he thought he was a Crane." "Yes and Ethan has constantly broken my heart, and now I'm giving up on him." "He's a fool!" "Thats why I'm going to focus on moving on with you. He's not worth my time and energy anymore especially after he took my daughter from me just to satify his precious wife!" "Will get Jane back Theresa I promise you." "I'm sure Fox would to." "Fox Crane? He's a Crane." "He's not like the other Cranes Noah, he and I are best friends. Whitney changed him." "A Crane in love I never thought I'd see the day."

"I know, but it's true Fox and I are really good friends." Ethan came into the Book Cafe to order a drink he had to get some coffee he was working another late night for a case and saw Theresa with Noah, trying to contain his jealousy they were on a date. He walked up to them and she said "Ethan what are you doing here?" "Can I talk to you." "Fine!" Theresa said "I'll be back Noah." "Okay." Noah thought 'he's hurt Theresa what nerve does he have talking to her.'

Theresa said "What do you want Ethan? Haven't you hurt me enough?" "I never meant to hurt you. I just don't want you dating Noah." "Why not." "He's not right for you." Theresa looked seriously at Ethan and crossed her arms in front of her chest and said "Why because he's not you Ethan? Huh? You had several chances to be with me, but you turned them down and decided to stay true to your marriage vows. Even though we share a daughter! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself!" "Theresa I..."

She slapped him again hard and said "Don't you dare say the words to me Ethan Winthrop. I'm going to get over you and move on with Noah a man I can depend on who I trust will never hurt me and break my heart, and you continue living in your miserable marriage to your precious Gwen, but I'm not going to let you and Gwen raise 'my' daughter" "She's my daughter to Theresa." "I know, she's our daughter Ethan but Gwen thinks that Jane is her daughter, when she knows damn well that Jane is our daughter and that I'm her biological mother, but she's acting like she's Jane's biological mother! I'm going to get Jane back and take care of my son and daughter! You took her from me. You know how devistated I was when Gwen kidnaped Jane and yet you still took her from me all because I refused to drop charges against Gwen for kidnapping Jane and trying to kill me several times!" "You know she wasn't in her right mind!" "I don't want to hear that bullshit Ethan, this goes far beyond temporarly parlyzing me, she tried to kill me when you broke off your engagment to her to be with me. She hit me with a baseball bat repeatively mama witnessed it, and she pushed me out the window in LA. She was the one who started fighting me I was just defeneding myself. God Ethan I even tried to help Gwen when she was starting to lose Sarah! Don't you come near me again unless it's about Jane. Understand? Now if you excuse me I'm going back to my date with Noah."

She looked angerly at Ethan and slaped him hard and went back inside the book cafe and rejoin Noah and said "Sorry Noah." "It's okay are you allright?" "Yes I finally had the nerve to tell Ethan off!"

Theresa looked at her watch and said "I'd better get back I promised mama and papa I'd be back by ten." "Okay I'll take you home." "Thank you Noah." Noah took Theresa home and she said "I'll call you tomarow." "Okay. Goodnight Resa." "Goodnight Noah." Theresa went inside her home Pilar and Martin were sitting on the couch watching the evening news Martin had his arm around Pilar and she said "how was your date Mija?' "Great." "Theresita I'm glad your finally getting over Ethan and focusing on taking care of Ethan Martin and getting Jane back." "Thanks mama. I'm going to go to bed." "Okay goodnight Theresa. We already put little Ethan to bed." Martin said "Did he behave?" "Yes he was perfect gentleman." Pilar said "goodnight mama, goodnight papa." "Sweet dreams sweetheart." Martin said "Thank you papa." Theresa went upstairs to her room she kissed Ethan Martin goodnight and went to sleep herself.

Part 2

Theresa had been dating Noah for the last few months and she was slowly but surley getting over Ethan. Noah was so sweet and caring to her. There was a knock on the door. Martin, Pilar, Paloma, Luis and Noah were helping Theresa get over losing Jane and Fox and Noah were working together for Theresa to get Jane back. There was a knock on the door and Theresa stood up and answered the door she said "Miguel!" Theresa hugged her brother and said "Did you find Charity?" "Yes I did. Charity!" Charity came in and said "hi Theresa." "Hay Charity. How are you two doing?" "Well Charity and I are now married and were expecting our first child." "Oh congratulations! Charity when you hold your child for the first time you two will love them right away." Pilar and Martin came into the living room holding hands and Pilar said "Mija who was at the door?" "See for yourself." Theresa said and Pilar said "Mijo your back!" She hugged her son and he hugged her back. Martin looked at his grown up son and thought 'my beautiful son.' Miguel said "Papa is that you? What are you doing here? You look so different." "I've been back for almost a year son your mother and I are trying to rebuild are marriage and family." "Okay, Charity this is my father Martin Fitzgerlad. Papa this is Charity Standish my wife." "It's nice to meet you Mr. Fitzgerald." Charity said shaking his hand and he said "Your my new daughter-in-law?" "Yes I am. Miguel has told me about you." Miguel said "Theresa can I talk to you?" "Of course."

Miguel and Theresa went outside and he said "Why is papa back? Were has he been Theresa? Why did he leave us in poverty and at the mercy of Alistar?" "I'll tell you everything Miguel. It seems he was hiding in Mexico for years and Paloma didn't know he was her father. I think Luis said that he was going by te alias name Bob Wheeler." "So he's been down in Mexico for all these years while we all suffered at the hands of Alistar and lived in poverty." "I know Miguel I hate him to, but I'm giving him another chance for mamas sake he wants to repair our family and his and mama's marriage. Even though he's been having an affair with Katherine Crane all these years, at least she's gone again, she left so Paloma could rebuild a relationship with mama and papa could rebuild our family." "I thought she was dead?. Did papa say why he left us and didn't send us money or call us?"

"Apparently Mrs. Crane was offten abused and raped by Allistar so papa was always her white knight. He claims that he wasn't having an affair with Mrs. Crane when they were here before and that they actually didn't become involved until many years later, and the two of them had plastic surgerys to hide from Alistar." "That explains why papa looks so different." "Yeah so papa and Mrs. Crane fled to Mexico and had been living at the inn with aunt Maria and Paloma in Mexico living the good life while we suffered in poverty. Papa said he didn't send us money and contact us because he was worried about what Alistar would do to us if he gotten in touch with us he figured if he left us he would be protecting us." "He was wrong." "I know and it sounds like he's regreting leaving us in poverty and suffering at Alistar's hands."

"How is Luis taking all this?" "Not to well, he refuses to give papa another chance even for mama's sake even though the church teaches forgivness. Will you Miguel for mama's sake?" "Yeah I suppose I'll give papa another chance for mamas sake. How is she? When I left to find Charity mama was on her deathbed." "She recovered and Paloma came home to." "Thats great!"

"Yeah but she thinks mama didn't want her. We keep trying to tell her that she loved all of us, but refused to accept it, but she is giving mama another chance. They've been actually spending a lot of quality time together." "Thats good. How are Kay and Maria?" "Their doing pretty well Maria is getting a lot prettier by the day and Kay is now dating Fox." "I'm glad Kay deserves to have someone in her life." "Yeah she seems to have gotten over you and is falling in love with Fox." "Thats good to know I love Charity more then life itself. I hated hurting Kay, but I couldn't help that I fell in love with Charity." "I know Miguel." "At least Maria is going to have a better father figure then me. I should see them." "No, not yet. Don't say that Miguel. Unlike papa you sent back money for Kay and Maria and kept in touch with them." "I suppose." "Let's go back inside." "Okay." Miguel and Theresa went back inside and saw Charity and Martin talking and playing with Little Ethan. Theresa picked up her son and said "Did you have fun playing with Grandpa and your new Aunt Charity?" "Yes I did. Look what Aunt Charity made me." Little Ethan showed his mom some new outfits that Charity made for him. "That was sweet? Did you thank your Aunt Charity?" Little Ethan looked at her and said "Thank you Aunt Charity." Charity smiled at her nephew and said "of course sweetheart. I was happy to do it." Charity kissed him on the cheek "mommy look what grandpa gave me." He showed her some toy cars and legos "Did you thank Grandpa?" "Yes I did."

Martin said "did you two have a good talk." "Yes papa and welcome home." Miguel said. Pilar came into the living room and saw Miguel, she smiled and said "Miguel welcome home." Pilar hugged her youngest son and then hugged Charity. "Theresa told me you've recovered from your blood disorder. That is great mama. Charity and I are married." "Oh Mijo thats wonderful!" Martin said "umm I take it you kids want to talk, how about we leave them alone honey." Martin said to Pilar putting his arm around her shoulders. "Of course Martin." The two of them walked away and Miguel said "She's happier then she's been in years Theresa." "Yes I know, thats another reason why I'm giving papa another chance Miguel because Mama is happier then she's been in years." "I think I'm going to also just to see mama happy again."

"Good, after all Miguel the church teaches forgivness." Charity said as Miguel joined her and put his arm around her shoulders "I know Charity thats another reason to give papa another chance." Theresa said "Charity did you finish fasion school?" "Yes I majored in fasion at NYU thats were Miguel and I reuinted and we got married at a court house. I made those shirts for little Ethan before we came home." "Well he certainly likes them. Are you going to go into fasion design?" "I'd love to, but we don't have the money or the connections to do that." "I keep telling her that she shouldn't give up her dream no mater what she's very talented." Miguel said "Thank you Miguel." Charity said "How about you Theresa how are you doing? I mean your father told me about Gwen and Ethan taking your daughter away from you" "Okay I'm finally giving up on Ethan and moving on with Noah and taking care of my children." Charity said smiling "You mean Noah's come home Theresa?" "Yes he did a few weeks ago, he's been back for almost a month." "I should probilly go see him and Uncle Sam." "Theresa how did we get the house back?" Miguel asked "Believe it or not Miguel it was Julian, he gave it back to us for a Christmas gift and also removed are black balls from getting jobs in town and Luis got back on the police force and promoted to the rank of detective." "Are you serious? Julian Crane gave us back our house?" "Yeah I know it's hard to believe." Charity said "well you know Miguel Julian has changed." "Your right Charity Timmy changed him" Miguel said Theresa added "and also his love for Dr. Russell changed him." "I cant believe that Gwen and Ethan took another one of your children from you Theresa."

"I know, but I'm telling you Miguel Gwen and Rebecca forced Ethan to sue me for custody of Jane, because he knew how devistated I was when Gwen kidnaped her and he promised me that we were going to get her back." Charity shook her head and said "Those two witches have no shame, taking a child from her mother." "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get my daughter back, I cant imagine my life without my son and daughter. Ethan is not worth my time anymore, he broke my heart for the last time when he took Jane from me. Now I'm moving on with Noah." "Thats good Theresa. I know it was hard, you've loved Ethan sense you were a little girl." Miguel said "I know, but now all I feel for him is hatered for what he's done to me and for taking our daughter from me all the please his precious Gwen! Not just that but Gwen is acting like she's Jane's biological mother when she knows damn well that Jane is my daughter! Not just that Ethan promised me I could see Jane whenever I wanted to but Rebecca set me up to make everyone think I pushed her down the stairs and after that Ethan wasn't going to let me see Jane unless I was supervised and he claims that he loves me more then anything, but he certainly hasn't been showing it!"

Part 3

Theresa said "Charity didn't Ivy said she had connections for you to go into fasion design when she was married to Julian?" "Come on Charity I want to see Maria." "Okay." Miguel and Charity stood up and hugged Theresa and Miguel said "I'll be back after I see Maria." "Okay Miguel." "Let's go Charity." "Okay." The two of them hugged Theresa and left the Lopez-Fitzgeralds and headed towards the Bennetts.

Kay had moved back home, she never thought that she would get over Miguel, but she did, and now she was happy with Fox and wanting to use her powers for good and make amends with Charity. Kay's cellphone rang an she saw that Miguel was calling her. She answered the phone and said "Hello." "Hay Kay. I'm back in Harmony, and Charity and I are on our way to see Maria." "Okay, I'll see you two in a bit." They hung up and then in a couple minutes there was a knock on the door Sam was about to get it and Kay said "don't worry daddy I'll get it." "Okay honey." She answered the door and Miguel and Charity were on the otherside. She said "hello you two." "Kay weres Maria." "She's in her playpin. Come on in you two."

Charity and Miguel went inside and Sam said "Kay who was it?" Sam then saw Charity and said "Charity!" "Hay Uncle Sam." Sam went to hug his neice and she hugged him back and said "I'm glad your back." "Were's Maria." Miguel asked. "I'll get her." Sam went upstairs to get Maria, and Kay said "Charity can I talk to you? Alone?" "Go ahead Miguel." "Okay." The two of them kissed and Miguel went upstairs to see Maria. "What is it Kay? I'm sorry for.." "It's okay Charity, I'm not mad at you anymore. Miguel couldn't help but falling in love with you." "I know but you were with him longer then I was everyone always believed you two would end up together."

"Charity I don't hate you anymore. I don't blame you for taking Miguel away." "You've changed Kay?" "I know, and for the better. I'm finally ready to accept that Miguel fell in love with you. I'm trying to make amends for everything I've done." "Thats great Kay, I really want us to be friends. Theresa told me your dating Fox." "Yes I am. I think I'm in love with him to, he's so good with Maria and Fox adores Maria and she adores him. Plus he's not like the other Cranes, he cares about others then himself. Noah is also back." "I know Theresa said that and that she's dating him. By the way were is Noah? Is he home?" "I think so. My powers have started to surface." "What do you mean?" "Just like you, Aunt Faith and mom I've been getting premonitions. I had one about Jessica being in trouble and another one about two natural disasters that hit." "I had a vision about a natural disaster happening here but I didn't see what it was." "We had an earthquake and then we had two tsunami and when Fox and I thought we were going to die, we made love." "Oh my God, I'm surprised this house is still standing." "I tried to warn people when I had my vision about the disasters, but Alistar Crane stoped me!" "That man has no shame." "I know, at least Fox is nothing like him." Noah came into the house and said "hay sis!" "Hay Noah!" Kay said as she and Noah hugged "Look who's here." Noah saw Charity and said "hay Charity!" She smiled and said "Hay Noah. I'm glad to see your home." "I'm glad to be home. Now if mom would come home I would feel better."

Kay looked guilty she had to tell her dad about what Ivy and David did Charity saw the look in her cousins eyes and said "Kay you have to tell Uncle Sam about what David and Ivy did." "I know. Wait how did you know?" "I had a premonition a few years ago that something was going to come between Uncle Sam and Aunt Grace and I saw that Ivy played a part in it." "She was pulling the whole thing. Your right Charity I need to tell daddy everything. Jessica needs mom to come home." "Why whats wrong with Jessica?" "She's going through a hard time right now. She got into sex and drugs, and now she's protituing herself it's breaking daddy's heart and Ivy cant seem to get through to her." "Why would she do that?"

"She's involved with this sleazy club owner named Spike. She's convinced that non of us love her and that this disgusting Spike does. When he's just using her to get back at daddy, Noah and Ethan, because Chad, Fox and Ethan burnt down his first club and then he built another club and Noah burnt it down when he came home and we told him about what happend to Jessica and I had a vision that Spike is using Jessica to get back at daddy." "You have to tell Uncle Sam the truth Kay." Charity said to her cousin "I know then maybe mom would come home. I want mom to come home."

Charity said "Now is a better time then ever to tell Uncle Sam the truth." "Your right. Will you back up my story Charity?" "Yes of course I will Kay." "Thank you Charity let's go talk to daddy." Charity and Kay stood up and went upstairs and Kay lead Charity to Maria's nursery and saw Sam and Miguel playing with Maria.

Sam turned around and said "Kay is something wrong?" Charity nodded at her and Kay said "Charity and I need to talk to you daddy." "Okay. It sounds serious." "It is, it's about Ivy, Mom and David." Kay said "Okay," Kay and Charity went into the nursery and Miguel said "I'll go wait downstairs." Miguel picked up Maria and went downstairs and Sam said "Okay you two what do you need to tell me." "Daddy remember when I told you and mom that David and Ivy were working together to break you two up?" "Yes, you said it didn't happen." "I wasn't telling the truth. I saw David and Ivy ploting together to break you and mom up. Ivy paid David to pose as mom's first husband." "Is this true Charity?"

"Yes Uncle Sam I had a vision a while back that Ivy was going to break you and Aunt Grace up and I believe Kay that Ivy paid David to pose as Aunt Grace's first husband and blackmailed Dr. Russell to show that John was Aunt Grace and David's son. So she could break you two up." "Oh my God." "Do you believe us daddy?" "Yes sweetie I do. I'm going to call your mom and get her to come home and tell her what you two just said and then I'm going to tell Ethan and talk to Ivy."

"Okay." Charity and Kay went downstairs and Sam called for Grace. On the second ring Grace said "Hello?" "Grace it's Sam." "Oh My God? Whats going on are the kids okay? Sam I saw the story on the news about the earthquake and tsunamis. Are the girls okay?" "Yes Grace the girls are fine and Noah is now home." "Really?" Grace said happilly. "Yes." "What's going on Sam you sound serious." "It's about Ivy and David. Kay just confessed that Ivy paid David to pose as your first husband."

"I know Sam, David just told me everything that Ivy did." "Honey would you please come home? Jessica needs you and Noah wants to see you again. he keeps on hoping you'll come home." "I will Sam, I'll be on the first flight to Harmony. I want to fix up our marriage Sam. I still love you." "I love you to Grace. Will you call me when you arrive in Harmony?" "I will. I want to fix my relationship with my daughters and my son." "They want that to. I'll be waiting to hear from you Grace." The two of them said goodbye and hung up and went downstairs, Miguel, Kay and Charity were playing with Maria.

Kay said "What's the story dad?" "Your mother is going to catch the first plane to Harmony." "Great!" "Honey I'm going to go tell Ethan the truth and talk to Ivy. Will you inform, Noah and Jessica whats going on?" "I can't daddy I'm going out on a date with Fox. Noah is home." "Okay I'll tell Noah and then he can tell Jessica and I'll tell Charity." Sam wasn't happy about Kay dating Fox, but if Fox made her happy and thats what he wanted was for her to be happy." "Daddy I know your not happy about me dating Fox, but you got to understand he's not like the other Cranes." "I know, if Fox makes you happy then I'm happy." "Thank you daddy." Kay hugged her father and went to the mansion. Kay knocked on the door. Fox smiled and said "Hello Kay." He kissed her and said "Ready to go?" "Yes, let's go." Fox and Kay left the mansion and went to the Seascape.

Part 4

Theresa was crying in her room. She just tried to see Jane again and then Ethan ordered the Crane gaurds tossed her out. Luis heard his sister crying and he knocked on the door and Theresa said "What is it!" "Theresa it's Luis." She stood up and wiped her tears away and he said "What's wrong sis?" "I just tried to see Jane and Ethan stoped me!" "That bastard he promised that you could see your daughter whenever you wanted to." "Rebecca framed me into making everyone think I pushed her down the steps, and then as a result. Ethan won't let me see Jane unless I have supervision." "That bitch! I'll be back!" Theresa said "Luis please don't do anything." "No way Theresa! Ethan gave me his word that you could see Jane whenever you wanted and he broke his promise!"

Luis left the Lopez-Fitzgerlad house and Pilar and Martin came into Theresa's room and saw her crying. Martin said "Whats wrong sweetie." "Nothing Papa." "Yes there is Mija I can see it in your eye's." Martin and Pilar went in and Martin said "Can we sit down." "Sure." They sat on the bed and Pilar placed took her daughter in her arms and so did Martin and she said "Mija tell your father and I whats wrong." "I tried to see Jane, but Ethan stoped me from seeing her!" "He said you could see Jane whenever you wanted to." Martin said "Papa you were there when Rebecca accused me of trying to kill her just like Ivy did and you heard when Ethan refused to let me see my daughter unless I had supervision. You were there to mama and you two didn't believe me." "Of course we did Theresita." Pilar said "It didn't seem that way Mama. You two believed Rebecca over me your daughter your own flesh and blood!" Martin said "Sweetie, were sorry we hurt your feelings but trust me your mother and I did believe you." "Then prove it Papa, you and mama go to Ethan and tell him that I didn't try to kill Rebecca so I can see my daughter whenever I want to."

Luis went looking for Ethan and found him at the mansion and Ethan said "Luis whats the problem." Luis punched him in the face and said "you son of a bitch you broke your word to Theresa!" "What do you mean." "You know damn well what I mean. You gave me your word that Theresa could see Jane whenever she wanted and when she did you kicked her out of the mansion! How can you do this to the women you claim to love Ethan! Huh?" Luis said letting go of him. "She tried to kill my mother-in-law Luis!"

"Thats a bunch of crap Ethan! You know in your heart that she didn't and even if she did try to kill Rebecca. It's ashame she didn't suceded that bitch has done nothing but make my family's life a living hell ever sense you told Gwen and Rebecca that you were in love with my sister! She deserves to die! Look in your heart Ethan you know deep down that she didn't try to kill Rebecca that day." Ethan looked in his heart, his heart knew that Theresa would never try to kill Rebecca that day at the mansion when she was with Jane. "Your right Luis. I know she didn't." "So will you let Theresa see her daughter whenever she wants?" "I can't Luis. It'll upset my wife." "You know I don't really give a damn about Gwens feelings. She never cared about Theresa's feelings. You should be married to my sister Ethan you should've swallowed your pride and still married Theresa the day of your guys' wedding." "Luis are you forgeting that Theresa sent the e-mail about my true paternity to the one of the sleazest tabloids in the country." "No she didn't Ethan. She loved you and she still does! I know my sister she wouldn't do that to you. My God Ethan, Theresa almost went to death row for you she even went to Bermuda to get Julian to let you back in the family and ended up getting pregnant with my nephew! That should've proven that she really loved you! You know I think it was your wife and her mother that ruined your life not my sister." "Gwen would never decieve me like that."

"Ethan remove the blindfold from your eyes and just think about this. Who would've benefited from the outing of you being Sam's son to one of the sleazest tabloids in the country on your wedding day to Theresa to be exact for god sake she was ready to marry you! Certainly not Theresa and not your mother either and what would've happend if she did? She knew you would've called off your wedding giving Gwen the perfect opertunity to move in on you! Theresa lost everything because of your mothers secret and who gained something? Put the pieces together Ethan it's obvious that Gwen and Rebecca were behind the whole thing." "Oh my God! Your right! No Gwen would never do that to me!" Ethan said and walked away and Luis sighed in frustration he went to go see Sheridan.

He walked by the one of the offices and heard Gwen and Rebecca talking. Gwen said "Mother if Ethan ever finds out that were the ones who sent the truth about him to the tabloids I'll lose him. I know I will and I'll lose Jane." "Gwennie relax he's never going to find out, just like he'll never find out that Sarah wasn't his daughter and that we set it up for Theresa to lose Little Ethan!" Ethan gasped Luis and Theresa were right. He cleared his throat and Gwen paled and said "Ethan how much did you hear?" "Everything. That you two ruined my life and that Gwen you lied to me about Sarah."

"Ethan please I had to I couldn't lose you to that tacosita!" "I can't believe you Gwen! Here I thought you were this perfect person and that Theresa was the bad guy, but I was wrong! Your the real monster in this! You kept me from the women I truly love! It's over Gwen I'm divorcing you! Theresa and I would be married and happy today if it hadn't been for you being selfish!" "What about Theresa! She's lied to you!" "Yes but all her lies were for her love for me and her love for her children and to protect me and her lies have been exposed!" "She stole my embryo's she killed my son and my daughter! That baby killing whore deserves to lose everything" "Oh, no don't you dare blame Sarah and Nathan's death on Theresa. You were the one who did that to yourself! You left the hospital when the doctor ordered you to stay put! You were more concerned about going after Theresa then making sure Sarah had a safe delievery even though she wasn't my daughter and as for Nathan. Were the ones who force Theresa to have to procedure!" "She tricked you into sleeping with her the night Jane was concieved. She was conceieved out of rape!" "Your wrong Gwen I knew it was Theresa that I was making love to that night and let me clear this up for you. Jane is not your daughter she's Theresa's daughter and it seems like you don't care about her, the minute we got custody of her you tossed her off to the nannies. That beautiful little girl deserves to be with her real attentive mother! Jane was created from love and passion." "Ethan you betrayed me with that gold digging whore!"

"You did to you betrayed me and my mother and don't you dare call Theresa names! She's ten times the person then you'll ever be! You made me believe Sarah was my daughter! Now I'm going to file divorce papers and I'm taking my real daughter back to her real mother and I pray to God she'll forgive me and we can have a second chance and be the family we always dreamed of." Ethan took off his wedding ring and tossed at Gwen's feet and said "It's over Gwen!" "Ethan please?" "No Gwen. I'm going to be with the women I truly love! Theresa!" Ethan said going upstairs packing his and Jane's things and went to put them in his car and then went to get Jane she was crying and Ethan picked her up and rocked his little angel and said "It's okay my sweet Angel. I'm going to take you back to your mommy and I pray that you me her, and your big brother can all be family." Ethan said kissing Jane on the cheek and she quited down when being held by her father.

The Lopez-Fitzgeralds

Charity and Miguel came back and entered the house. Charity said "Miguel I don't think this is a good idea." "Honey there your family now to. I'm sure Mama and Papa will let us stay here until we find a place of our own." Miguel said taking a hold of Charity's hands "You think so?" He kissed the back of her hands and said "Yes I do. Mama Papa?" Theresa said "They aren't here Miguel mama and papa went on a romantic weekend getaway to the lake." "Really?" "Yes I think papa is getting over Katherine and is starting to fall in love with Mama again it was his idea for them to have a romantic getaway. So it's just Little Ethan, Paloma and I here. What is it?" "Oh well Charity and I were going to ask Mama and Papa if we could stay here until we have a place of our own." "I'm sure they would love to have you two stay here Miguel, after all your room is still available and I'm sure Paloma would love to have you here to." "Thanks sis!" Miguel said huging Theresa and Charity hugged her to. "Go right ahead you two put your stuff in Miguel's room." Miguel and Charity carried there things upstairs to Miguel's room and put them down and put there stuff away in the closet and the dressers.

Theresa noticed lately that there was something going on with Noah and she had found him with Fancy Crane a few times. It made her wonder if he was in love with Fancy, but she still loves Ethan." Theresa was reading one of her favorite books and there was a knock on the door Theresa opened the door and saw Noah on the otherside she smiled and said "Noah!" She then frowned and said "what's wrong?" "Resa I have to tell you something." "I get the feeling it's not good. Okay come in." They sat down and she said "What is it Noah?" "Theresa I think we should break up." "Why I thought everything was fine." "It is, but I think I'm in love with someone else." "Who?" "Fancy Crane." "Ivy and Julian's daughter?" "Yes. I think maybe it is for the best I can tell that your still in love with Ethan." "God help me Noah I am even though he's hurt me so much." "I'm sorry Theresa." "No it's okay Noah. I had a feeling this wasn't going to last, but we can still be best friends." "Are we still best friends?" "Of course. Okay, I wish you and Fancy the best of luck." "I hope that things work out for you and Ethan to." "I don't know Noah he's made it pretty clear that there's no future for us and that he's going to stay with Gwen."

"That maybe Theresa but when I talk to him I can tell your the one he truly loves even though we hardly ever bonded we didn't even know we were half-sibilings, but ever since I came back to town we've bonded a lot." "Well I remember you said you always wanted to have a brother." "I'll call you later." "Okay." Noah stood up and so did Theresa and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to find Fancy.

Theresa said "I never thought that a Bennett would fall in love with a Crane but then again look at Kay she's fallen in love with Fox." Charity came downstairs and said "Who was that Theresa?" "It was Noah." "Is everything okay?" "Yeah he broke up with me he's in love with Julian and Ivy's daughter Fancy." "Are you okay?" "Yeah I don't think it was going to last anyway. I'll always be in love with Ethan even though he's not going to come back to me." Charity sat down and said "Don't worry Theresa. I know how strongly you believe in fate so just trust that fate will bring you two together if it's meant to be just like fate brought Miguel and I together."

"You know something Charity your right. If fate wants Ethan and I to be together then so be it. I'll just stop schemeing and leave it in fate's hands if Ethan and I are going to be together. You know I can't wait until my new niece of nephew is born then I'll have another one to spoil." "I know I'm so happy that Miguel and I are going to have a baby. You should've seen his face when I told him. He was so happy and imdietly, but then he started to get all protective and stuff of me." Theresa and Charity laughed together. "Motherhood is a wonderful experience Charity. You'll realize it when you hold and nurse your baby for the first time." "Thats what I've heard. I can't wait to be a mother Theresa." There was a knock on the door and Theresa said "Just a minute Charity." "Of course."

Part 5: Working Things Out

Theresa stood up and went to answer the door. She was shocked when she saw Ethan on the otherside and holding Jane. Theresa smiled "Jane!" She took her daughter and said "Oh my Jane! What are you doing here Ethan?" "I came back to you and I brought our daughter to you." "Ethan you've hurt me so much. How do I know your not going to break my heart again." "Can I talk to you Theresa? Please?" Ethan said his eye's begging for her to talk to him. She said "Okay Ethan, come in." Theresa let Ethan in and Charity said "Ethan? Whats going on?" She realized that they needed to talk and said "I'll just go ask Miguel for us to go out for a while." Charity stood up giving Ethan and Theresa time alone and went upstairs to see Miguel and the two of them left the house.

Theresa gestured for Ethan to sit down on the couch and she joined him holding Jane in her arms. "Oh Ethan thank you but what about Gwen? You have temporary custody of Jane. You and Gwen." "Not anymore Theresa, I told the courts to take away Gwen's parental rights to our daughter. You and I have sole custody of our daughter." "Ethan she's your wife." "Not anymore." "What happend?" "Basically I found out that my whole marriage to Gwen was based on lies." "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I found out a lot of stuff today. First of all you and Luis were right. You weren't the one who sent my paternity to the tabloid it was Gwen and Rebecca, and then I found out that Sarah wasn't my daughter and then I found out that they schemed to make sure you would lose Little Ethan." "Oh my God!" "Yes so now I'm filing for divorce from Gwen and I want to be a family with you little Ethan and our daughter. The way it should've been from the beginning. I love you Theresa only you." "Oh Ethan is this a dream?" "If it is then I'm having the same dream, but no I really want us to be together the way fate inteded." "Okay Ethan I'll give us another chance. Were are you going to live?" "I don't know."

Theresa took his hands and said "Stay here Ethan I'm sure will find room for you here." "Is there enough room for me to live here? I mean sense Martin is living here and so is Paloma and so is Little Ethan." "Miguel and Charity are living here now to. Maybe you could stay in Luis' old room since he's living at the cottage with Sheridan and mama and papa are once again sharing a room and a bed." "Isn't that were Paloma's room is." "I would love to stay here Theresa be near Little Ethan, Jane and you, but theres no room here." "Ethan why don't you take Antonio's old room or my room could be our room." Ethan and Theresa went to put their daughter to bed and Ethan said placing his hands on her shoulders as they looked at their little angel. He said "This is the way it should be. You and I putting our daughter to bed together."

"I want to spend the night with you." Ethan kissed Theresa she moaned against his lips and kissed him back. Ethan ran his hands through Theresa's hair and along her back and she did the same to him.

"I want to make love to you Theresa." Ethan whispered and kissed along her neck and shoulders and said "Oh Ethan yes I want you to make love to me." He picked her up in his arms and kissed her again and carried her to her bedroom he laid her down on the bed and they continued kissing each other hungerly and passionately rekindle the fire that was denied for a long time.

"Wait what about your parents?" "It's okay Ethan mama and papa are having a romantic weekend get away at the lake, and so it's just me the kids and Miguel and Charity." "Okay let's try not to wake them up though." "I know." They kissed again and then they undressed each other and made passionate love saying I love you to each other. The only way two soul mates could and fell asleep in each others arms.

Miguel and Charity came home and snuck upstairs to their room they knew that Little Ethan was asleep and that Theresa was to and then they went to their room and started kissing each other and they made love as well and fell asleep in each others arms.

Part 6:

**_Note The Rape Never took Place: Also Note that Eve and Julian are married! This is going to be a Foxay and E/T story it looks like_**

The next morning, Ethan and Theresa woke up in each others arms. He leaned over and kissed her on the shoulders and she turned towards Ethan and he said "Morning Theresa." "Goodmorning Ethan. I'm afraid to wake up and find this is a dream." "If it is then I'm dreaming with you. I love you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." "I love you to Ethan Winthrop." The two of them kissed again and then got out of bed and left the room "I'm going to go check on Jane." "Okay." Ethan said giving her a kiss and went to look at the paper for a place to live.

Theresa went to check on Jane, her little girl was awake Theresa picked her up and carried her downstairs. Ethan was looking at the paper. She said "What are you doing?" "I'm looking through the paper for a place to live." "I told you, that you could live here." "Thanks Resa, but I'd feel better having a place of my own." Ethan said. "Theresa I have a great idea." "What is it Ethan?" "How about we get together with Fox and Kay and the five of us can I have a picnic." "Thats a great idea Ethan! I'll call them." Theresa handed Jane over to Ethan and picked up the phone and called Kay.

Kay heard her cellphone ring she picked it up and said "hello." "Hay Kay it's Theresa." "Hay. Whats up?" "Well I was wondering if maybe you me, Fox, Ethan and the kids can have a picnic." "Oh my God Theresa are you saying that you and Ethan are back together?" "We sure are." "That is wonderful, but I thought he was married." "He found out what Gwen is really like." "It's about time." Fox stired and said "What is it sweetheart?" "Ethan and Theresa are back together!" "It's about time Ethan finally followed his heart." "What do you say?" "I would love for the five of us to have a picnic. You me, Fox and Ethan, and I'll finally get to spend some time with my bro and Jane Little Ethan and Maria." "Okay will be by at 2:30." "Okay. Goodbye." The two of them hung up and Ethan said "Well?" "They said yes." "Thats great, I'll get to spend some time with my half sister and half brother. I still can't believe my half sister and half brother are dating." "I know it's amazing. What do you say we go get our kids ready." "Ethan you know Little Ethan isn't your son." "I know not biologically but I feel like he is. I've always had a bond with him since he was a baby Theresa." "I know, but yeah let's get them ready." Ethan and Theresa went to get there kids ready to meet up with Fox, Kay and Maria.

Ethan held Jane and Theresa held Little Ethan's hand and they went out to his car. Ethan put Jane in the baby seat and fastend her up and Little Ethan sat next to his sister. "Mommy, Daddy Ethan were are we going?" "Were going to meet your Uncle Fox and Kay." Theresa said "Yay!" Ethan Martin said. Ethan and Theresa went to the Bennets to meet up with Fox and Kay.

Ethan parked the car and they got out, and saw Kay and Fox waiting for them and Kay was holding Maria. Kay and Theresa hugged and then Theresa and Fox hugged and then Ethan and Kay did. "This is great Kay. I hardly ever get to spend time with my sister." "Same here. I'm glad you thought this up." "Ready to go everyone?" Fox said "Yup." They said together and went to the park. Fox said "So Ethan why all of a sudden did you decide to follow your heart?" "I found out what Gwen is really like Fox. She's the one who exposed my paternity to the tabloids. She and Rebecca framed Theresa and I also found out that Sarah wasn't my daughter." "Oh Ethan I'm sorry. I remember how devisted you were when she died." "Yeah and then I found out she wasn't even my daughter." "I never liked that women, but thats just low that Gwen would pass of another mans child for yours, all to hold on to you Ethan." "Thats why I think she passed Sarah off as mine. To keep me away from Theresa and to marry her. Nothing is ever going to take me away from you again Theresa." Ethan said giving her a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back.

The adults talked for a while and then Ethan and Fox went to play some ball with Little Ethan. While Kay and Theresa watched there men and holding their daughters. Kay said "You know Theresa I never noticed this before, but Little Ethan doesn't look anything like Julian." Theresa looked at her son and said "Oh my God Kay your right. I don't know why I never noticed it before. Little Ethan doesn't look anything like Julian and Ethan has always had a bond with him since he was baby." "You know I'm thinking that you and Ethan might not just share one child. You might share two. Little Ethan might be your's and Ethan's first born. Didn't you two make love the day of your wedding?" Theresa said "We did, but we never considered the possibilty we just thought he was Julian's because of the timing. Plus I was on the pill at the time?" Kay said "I've heard that it usually takes a month before the pill becomes effective." "Oh my God you might be right Kay, Little Ethan might be our first born. Do you think you and Fox are going to have a child of your own?"

Kay looked sad and said "Didn't Miguel tell you Theresa I can't have anymore children." She then said to herself "Thanks to Tabitha." "Oh my God Kay. I didn't realize." Theresa said taking a hold of Kay's hand "I'm really sorry." "It's okay. I hate that I wont be able to give Fox a child of his own." "I know I remember how excited he was when he thought Whitney was giving birth to his child." "Don't reminde me it broke my heart when I saw the look on Foxs' face when he found out that Miles wasn't his son, but he is so wonderful with Maria and she adores him." "I can tell that Fox adores her to." Theresa said. "He does, he is such a wonderful man." "I know nothing like the other Cranes." "Well Julian isn't so bad anymore and Sheridan has never been a terrible person." "Your right Julian has changed a lot he's a much better person now. His love for Dr. Russel changed him." "I know, and now it sounds like mom is going to come home."

"Thats great. I remember Noah saying that he was hoping that Grace would come home. Are you going to give your mother another chance Kay?" "Yes I am. I'm giving Charity a second chance. I want to make up for everything I did to keep her and Miguel apart. I've finally accepted that Miguel fell in love with Charity, but it doesn't matter anymore because I think I'm in love with Fox." "I know you are Kay I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at him or say his name or talk about him."

Kay and Theresa continued talking mostly girl talk and Fox, Ethan and Little Ethan came back. "What are you ladies talking about?" Fox asked "Do you really want to know Fox?" Kay asked. "Probably not." Ethan said and they all laughed. Fox sat next to Kay and Ethan sat next to Theresa. She handed Jane off to Ethan and the two of them cooed at their little girl. Kay and Fox smiled at them and Kay said "Jane looks so much like you Theresa." "Yes she's just as beautiful as her mother." Ethan said giving Theresa a kiss. Fox said to Kay "Yeah honey you can defenetly tell that Jane is Ethan and Theresa's daughter." She smiled at him and said "Defenently."

They talked for a while and then Kay and Fox went home and so did Theresa, Ethan, Little Ethan and Jane. It was a week later Kay was feeling sick and recieved a miracle. Kay made an appointment and she was sitting in the hospital waiting for Dr. Crane. Eve came in and said "Kay I have a surprise for you." "What is it Dr. Russell? I mean Dr. Crane." "Well my dear it seems the doctors made a mistake." "What do you mean Eve?" "I mean we were wrong. Do you remember when you got impaled by that steel rod?" "Yes, as a result I can't give Fox a child of his own and Maria a little brother or sister." Kay said angerly angry at Tabitha for turning her into a dog. "Well we were wrong." "What are you saying Dr. Crane?" "I'm saying that your pregnant Kay." "Really?" "Yes, it's a miracle! Somehow your uterus got healed." She looked heavenward and said "Thank you God." "Yes Kay this is truly a miracle! Congratulations dear." "Thank you I can give Fox a child of his own."

Part 7

After Kay's appointment, she said "Thank you so much Dr. Crane you have no idea how much this means to me." Eve smiled and said "your welcome Kay." She hugged Eve and Eve hugged her back and Kay couldn't wait to tell Fox the news. She knew it was his baby because she hasn't been with anyone else accept Miguel and that was ages ago.

Ethan moved into a nice house he was unpacking his things and so was Theresa and they were both unpacking Jane's things. Including getting the nursery ready for Jane and moving Little Ethan's toys around his room. Ethan wasn't going to deny he was nervous this would be the first time he truly lived on his own his whole life he had lived at the Crane mansion. Theresa knew he was nervous and said "What is it Ethan?" "Nothing honey I'm just nervous this is the first time I've truly lived on my own." "I know me to, but will make it though." "I know we will." The two of them kissed and went to put Jane in her crib. They could tell she was sleepy. Ethan said "I'll go check on Little Ethan." "OK." He gave her a kiss and went to check on Little Ethan. Theresa picked Jane up and said "Oh baby I promised you that we would be a family with your daddy, and now we will be. I can't wait until your daddy and I get married." She kissed her daughter and laid her back down in her crib and kissed her.

Ethan watched his godson playing with his toys and for the first time he was starting to realize that Little Ethan looked nothing like Julian and that he looked like him. Theresa wrapped her arms around him and said "What's going on?" "I was just noticing how Little Ethan looks nothing like Julian." "I know Kay noticed that to. Ethan do you think that..." "Yes honey I do, I'm thinking that Little Ethan might be our first born." "We should have Eve run a DNA test on him." Theresa phoned Eve and asked her to run a DNA test on Little Ethan. She said she'd do it tomorrow and to bring him by the office.

The next day. Ethan and Theresa were asleep in each other arms and Theresa suddenly felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She tried to back to sleep but she couldn't so she figured she'd just get up giving Ethan a kiss on the cheek. Little Ethan was in the hall and said "mommy." Theresa silenced her son and said "Daddy Ethan is still sleeping sweetheart." "Sorry mommy, are we all going to be a family now? How come Dr. Russell called?" "Sweetheart, don't you mean Dr. Crane?" "Oh yeah she's married to my daddy now." "Little Ethan. I have something to tell you." "What is it mommy?" "Let's go down to the living room so we don't wake Ethan up." "OK." Theresa and Little Ethan went downstairs and sat down on the couch. Theresa picked her son up and he said "What is it mommy?"

"Well sweetheart daddy Ethan and I talked a little bit after we put you and Jane to bed and we're starting to consider that Ethan might be your daddy. How would you feel about that?" "I would love it if Daddy Ethan would be my real daddy." "Well thats the reason why Dr. Crane called to remind us that were going to get a DNA test on you today to see if your mine and Ethan's son." "Oh." "How about we go make breakfast." "Yay!" They went into the kitchen and Theresa started making breakfast and asked her son to hand her the things she asked for. "Mommy can we go out to the park today with daddy Ethan and Jane?" "I'll tell you what baby I'll ask Ethan when he wakes up and after we eat. Does that sound good?" Ethan Martin nodded and said "OK mommy." "Deal. Breakfast is done so why don't you go wake Ethan up and then I'll get Jane." "OK mommy." Little Ethan ran upstairs to wake Ethan up and Theresa put the food out on the table and went to the nursery to get Jane. She smiled at her daughter she was awake and smiling at her mother. "Hay Baby Jane, it's your mommy!" Little Ethan jumped up on the bed and woke Ethan up he moaned and said "Hay sport. Why are you waking me up it's early." "Mommy made us breakfast." "She did huh." "Yeah and I helped her." "You did huh." Ethan smiled and hugged the little boy and said "Alright sport, let me get a shirt on and then I'll come downstairs." "OK." Ethan Martin got off the bed and ran out of the room. Theresa called Little Ethan into the nursery and she did. While Theresa changed Jane's diaper and dressed her.

Ethan Martin said "mommy how come I have to get dressed in here with Jane. I'm not a baby anymore." "Little Ethan I need to help you get dressed." "Come on mommy I'm old enough to dress myself. Please?" "OK fine, but you'd better do it right or else I won't let you take care of yourself until I say it's OK." "Yay!" He hugged his mother and ran down the hall to his room and Ethan dodged out of the way to avoid the little boy running down the hall. He chuckled at his godson and joined Theresa in the nursery.

He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her along the neck. She giggled and shoved him away "Not now Ethan. I have to take care of our daughter, plus breakfast is done." "Fine." He gave her a kiss on the temple and went downstairs to the kitchen and she carried Jane down and placed her in the high chair and Ethan Martin came downstairs and said "mommy I dressed myself. How do I look." "Let's see." She looked him over he was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt and said "honey you did great!" "Really?" "Yes!" "Does that mean I can dress myself now." "As long as you do as good as you did today." They sat down and ate breakfast and Theresa fed Jane a bottle and baby food and then Little Ethan said "Mommy are you going to ask him." "Ask me what?" Ethan asked, Theresa sent Ethan Martin off to his room and she turned to Ethan and said "Little Ethan wants to go to the park after the DNA testing. Could we?" "Of course." Ethan called Little Ethan down. Theresa dropped Jane off at her folks place for a bit while Little Ethan got tested, they arrived at the hospital and went up to the DNA lab. Eve said "Ah Ethan, Theresa." "Hay Dr. Crane." "Hello, so you two think that Little Ethan is your son." "Yes, can we have a DNA test on him." "OK." Eve took a DNA swab and got samples from Ethan, Theresa and Little Ethan and said "OK I'll have the results back soon."

The three of them sat and waited for Eve to get the results, in a few minutes she came back with the results and said smiling "Ethan, you are without a doubt Little Ethan's father not my husband." "Thank you Eve." Theresa said and the three of them left the DNA lab and Theresa said "Well little Ethan it's official your Ethan's son." "Yay! I love you daddy." "I love you to sport." Ethan said hugging his son.

Part 8

Kay arrived home and went to find Fox to tell him the news that she had received. When Kay arrived home she saw her mother in the kitchen and said "mom?" Grace Bennett turned around and said "Kay!" She went over to her daughter and said "I'm sorry sweetheart. For always putting Charity over my own daughters. I let my sisters death get to me and forgot about my own daughters and their happiness." "I forgive you mom. I apologized to Charity to for what I've done. Now we're trying to be friends." "Can you forgive me Kay?" "Sure mom." She hugged her mom and said "Does dad know your home?" "Not yet." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before mom, if I had then we wouldn't be in this problem with Jessica. I was so obsessed with having Miguel that I didn't tell you and dad the truth." Grace said questionably "Are you still obsessing over Miguel?" "No mom I'm in love with someone who loves me in return. I've finally accepted the fact that Miguel fell in love with Charity and now I realize that what I felt for Miguel was just a childhood crush." Kay said smiling at thinking about Fox. "Really who is he?"

She hesitated wondering if she should tell her mother the truth. "Fox Crane." "Is he good to you?" "Yes mom. Fox loves me so much and he loves Maria so much he is such a wonderful father to Maria." "How is my precious little Angel?" "She's fine." Kay went to find Fox and found him with Maria, he was holding her in his arms and getting ready to put her down for a nap said "Hello sweet pea." He gave her a kiss on the temple and Maria giggled adoringly as Fox held her.

"Where's your mommy? Can you keep a secret Maria." Kay became intrigued and listened and Fox said to her and Maria looked up at him "Do you know how much I love your mother? I love her very much! I never thought I would ever fall in love again after what Whitney did to me, but then your mother came into my life and helped me trust in love again. You and your mother mean more to me then business or success. You know Maria if I had a choice weather to become my grandfathers heir and have a family with you and your mother. It wouldn't be a choice at all. I always thought money and power were the most important things in life and then your mother came into my life and showed me that money and power isn't everything and that family is more important. I promise you Maria I'm going to work hard at Crane Industries to build a life for me, you and your mother and someday I'm going to ask her to marry me, and I don't care what my mother says, I'm going to marry your mother and were all going to be a family and maybe hopefully your mother will receive a miracle and we can give you a little brother or sister. Thats going to be my prayer." Kay couldn't help but become emotional at Fox's confession.

She couldn't believe it, she had changed a Crane and made him realize that money and power isn't everything. She smiled when she heard Fox say that someday he was going to marry her and that hopefully she'll receive a miracle and she can have kids. That especially made her smile because she was now pregnant. Fox kissed her and said "Goodnight sweet pea." Fox placed Maria in her crib she said "dada." Fox looked over at Maria and Kay was shocked to she came in and said "oh my God Maria called you dada." "I know I can't believe it, but it's wonderful to. I love Maria as if she were my own daughter." He kissed Maria and then kissed Kay and said "Hay!" She smiled and kissed him back. "Sorry Fox I didn't mean to eavesdrop I just wanted to tell you something. Did you mean everything you said to Maria?" "Of course I did. I love you so much Kay Bennett you and Maria mean more to me then anything. You two mean more to me then money or success." "Really?" "Yes, you know I think I'm more in love with you then I was with Whitney." Kay frowned and said "but Fox she was your first love. You can't just forget about your first love. What if she came back and wanted to get back together with you. Would you?" Fox took Kay in his arms and said "No Kay I wouldn't. Whitney betrayed me by making me think that Miles was my son, even if he wasn't I would've still loved him as if he were my own son, just like I love Maria as if she was my own daughter." "Really?" "Yes? She hugged him and said "Thank God I couldn't handle it if I lost you." He cupped her chin and said "you'll never lose me; you and I are going to get married someday, and we're going to be a family with Maria." She smiled and hugged him again and he placed a kiss on the top of her head brushing her hair over her shoulders.

They arrived at his room and he said "What do you want to tell me Kay?" "Well I'm pregnant Fox." He smiled and said "Really!" "Yes" "but how, I thought you couldn't have children." "I don't know what happened Fox, but Eve told me that I'm pregnant and that I got healed somehow!" He kissed her and said "Thats wonderful!" "I know were going to have our own baby." Fox kissed her and said "This is wonderful Maria will have a little brother or sister."

The next few months Fox was looking for a place for him and Kay to live, using his Crane influence to get a great place to live, and found a place not far from the Bennett's and purchased the property. It was about the size of the Bennett's place and had a big backyard and five bedrooms and two bathrooms, and now Kay was five months pregnant. Fox arrived at the Bennett's and saw Kay having a conversation with Charity and holding Maria, and Charity cradled her new born daughter in her arms. Charity had named her daughter Faith in honor of her mother.

Fox said "Hello ladies!" Charity and Kay turned around and Charity said "Hay Fox." Hay Charity do you mind leaving I need to talk to Kay." "Sure." Charity stood up taking Faith with her she saw the look that Fox was giving Kay and smiled she knew what was going to happen. Fox was going to propose to Kay. She took Faith home. She and Miguel had found a place of their own to live; sense the Lopez-Fitzgerald's were no longer black balled from getting jobs, and Charity was working at Crane Industries, in the fashion department with Fancy and Theresa; the three of them were making Crane Industries millions in fashion and Kay was working as Foxs' secretary helping her beloved Fox become a success and Miguel was working with Chairty, Fancy and Theresa taking care of all the buisness stuff.

Kay said "What is it Fox?" "Come with me." Fox offered his hand to her she took it and they went out to his car she said "What is it Fox?" "Uh uh Surprise my dear, it's a surprise." He drove them to the place he had purchased and got out and he said "Stay here." She stepped out of the car she looked and saw there was a lake were they were. He said "Come on Kay." She went to him and he covered her eyes and led her into the house, he said "Don't peak until I say so." "Fox the suspense is killing me." "Don't worry." He then uncovered her eyes she gasped when she saw the gorgeous house it had a beautiful living room and she looked around the place and then came downstairs "Oh Fox this place is huge." "I know, thats what happened when your involved with a Crane." He said smiling. He then got down on one knee she gasped she knew what he was going to do. He took out a black jewelry box and handed it to her, she opened it and it was empty. Fox laughed and she said "Why do you have an empty jewelry box." "You have to say yes first." "To what." "Kay Bennett will you marry me?" he showed her the ring it was a three carat champagne colored princess cut diamond "Oh my God Fox!"

"Yes I'll marry you! Yes yes yes!" She said whole heartily and kissed him passionately he kissed her back and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "Oh Fox it's beautiful and huge!" "Hay I'm a Crane remember? Father gave me the money to get it he wants us to be as happy as him and Eve are." "Really?" "Yes." She kissed him again and he kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes

Hey all I know your all patiently and impatiently waiting on updates for my fics but I'm suffering from major writers blocks for all my stories and a couple of them I have lost the updates and cant access them anymore on my disk drives. If anyone has ideas for my stories I'd glady welcome them, so I can update my stories and give you new parts.


End file.
